Dipper Phantom
by adventuregirl101
Summary: Dipper Pines has been in Gravity Falls for about a month now and has faced many challenges. Dipper comes home one night upset and Mabel, his twin sister, tries to cheer him up. After an incident with Dipper's Great Uncle Stan, watching and laughing at him. Dipper goes for a walk to clear his head and doesn't return. Now Mabel and her friends have to find out what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing a story that has characters that are not my own. These characters belong to Alex Hirsch.**

**This story is based off of the tv shows, Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

Summary: Dipper has been in Gravity Falls for about a month now and has faced many challenges. He enjoys solving mysteries and all, but has been under appreciated for all his work because he couldn't tell anyone about his journal that logs the secret dark side of Gravity Falls. Dipper's twin sister Mabel has been trying to cheer him up but has had no progress. Dipper decides he wants to be alone for a while by taking a walk in the woods. He doesnt return. Now Mabel has to find what happened to her brother with the help of her friends, Candy and Grenda. Little do they know Dipper is not as lost as they think.

Chapter 1

**Told by Dipper**

As I walked upstairs to my room in the attic, I couldn't get out of my mind what my Great Uncle, Stan, had just told me, "Why do you always come back from outside dirty and all torn up. It's not like you're doing anything really hard. You're just a kid. You're incapable of these things." That old man had no idea what I was doing. I clenched my hand into a fist tight enough that I could feel my nails digging into my skin. I work so hard trying to help these people, including him, from being attacked from anything Gravity Falls has to offer, and what do I get in return, nothing! I could feel my blood pressure start to rise and clenched my fists even tighter.

I opened the door and walked over to my bed trying to avoid contact with my sister, Mabel, who was already in the room. I didn't want to take my rage out on her. I flopped onto my bed and stayed silent. Mabel, clearly noticing my rage, came over to the edge of my bed and sat there. "What's wrong?", she asked worriedly.

I had come back every day with the same rage I had now. I stayed silent. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even her. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face the wall. Mabel didn't accept my ignorance.

The next thing I know, I felt her poking my back with a stick.

"Who wants to get poked by the fun stick!" She said as she continued poking me, make a beeping noise every time the stick hit my back. Each poke just made me more annoyed to the point where I just snapped. I turned around and knocked the stick out of her hand. "Mabel! I don't want to be poked by the fun stick!" I screamed. I looked at her with an annoyed expression on my face. She looked shocked, like I had just turned into some beast. Then a small smile appeared on her face. She came back onto the bed and sat with her legs crossed.

That's when I realized, I've never yelled so loud before. Never before In my life! I was surprised she didn't break down in tears. She then slid across the bed until she was sitting directly in front if me. "What's wrong?" She repeated slowly and calmly. I unclenched my fists slowly. She was the only other person that knew of the journal. We were so well connected, not only because we were twins, but also because we were best friends.

I stared at her for only a moment longer before answering. "I'm just upset." I answered. "About what?" She said using the same tone she asked the previous question in.

"It's just...just that..." I stuttered through my words. There was now little anger in me and more sadness. I tilted my head down "It's just that, I work so hard every day... an...and I don't get any respect for what I do." I finally let out. I began to feel hot tears fill my eyes. The I felt Mabel's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and we stared at each other's faces. "It's okay, secrets are hard to keep, especially when there are problems like the ones you're having right now..." She said still staring at me. I now felt tears streaming down my cheek. "It'll be okay, things will get better" she continued. And with that she embraced me in a tight hug. I now had a river of tears down both my cheeks. I stayed there for a while longer. Then she got up and laid down on her own bed, pleased with what she'd done, and fell asleep. I laid down as well and stared at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Told by Dipper**

I woke up to cold and darkness. I jerked up thinking someone had moved me somewhere while I was sleeping. As I looked around and my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed that I was still in my bed. I calmed down knowing I was safe. I saw my blanket on the floor and quickly picked it up and wrapped it around me. I was so cold. 'Why am I so cold? It's summer!' I looked over to Mabel's bed and noticed that she wasn't there. Nothing but empty sheets.

I walked over to the door which was now open. I walked through the doorway to not see the attic room with the stairway that was suppose to be there, but instead I walked into the kitchen. The light from the room blinded me for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted I saw Mabel sitting at the kitchen table. She was still in her purple night gown. She was just sitting there, staring at the wall across from her.

I walked towards her to see what she was staring at. "Hey Mabel, what you looking at?" I asked. I was starting to get a bit nervous of her silence then she turned her head towards me and started whispering. I didn't understand a single word said. It didn't even sound English. 'It probably isn't.'

After she stopped whispering, she started to stare at the wall again. The wall started to flash multiple colors and everything around me started to shake. I felt fear strike into my body like a lightning bolt. The wall had weird writing appear on it. After all of the words were written everything stopped. The wooden flooring below me collapsed and i fell through. I was floating in a sea of black. I wasn't even falling or anything. Just floating.

I felt like screaming. I was about to when a dim light appeared in front of me. The dim light grew brighter and brighter until the light completely consumed the darkness. I then felt like I was falling. I saw a figure in the light as I fell. It became harder and harder to make out the figure. I was falling down, away from the figure. I looked down with my heart pounding with fear, to see the living room couch.

I landed on the couch with a large thud. That's when I woke up. I was gasping for air. I relaxed knowing that it was only a dream. I looked over to see Mabel sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looked at me with a tired and a little bit of an annoyed look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked even though in her tone, I knew she didn't care. "Nothing..." I said still out of breath. "Go back to sleep" I told her. She didn't think twice with what I said and laid back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Told by Dipper**

I laid back down as well but couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't help but think about that dream. More like nightmare. I decided to go get a drink to calm myself a little more so I could sleep.

I walked down the stairs slowly as to not trip and wake anyone else. I realized that my palms were a bit sweaty. I figured I must have been tossing around while I was sleeping. I looked at my hands to see the indents from my nails earlier. I had dug my nails so deep that they cut into my skin. Looking at the cuts made me get filled with the anger that caused them.

I walked into the kitchen at a faster pace due to my rage. I walked in, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. I sat at the table and drank the water slowly. I got up to get more water and heard a large creek. I heard footsteps follow the large creek. I got my water and sat back down. No doubt Mabel had heard me downstairs and came to keep me company as to last nights conversation.

I decided to wait for her. I put my cup on the table and sat down. I heard her footsteps get closer to the kitchen. I stared at my cup as she walked in. I turned to the doorway to find that it wasn't her. It was Stan. This made my anger grow stronger. I didn't want to even look at him. Once he noticed me, he grabbed a cup of water as well and sat across from me. I ignored him. We stayed silent for a while. Once I finished my water I dumped the empty cup into the sink and walked away.

I started up the stairs when I felt a hand on my shirt. "Hey Dipper! Are you okay?" Stan said. I stopped on the stairs and stood facing up the stairs. I didn't want to talk to him. "You looked a bit upset. Not that I care, but, why are you upset? You usually start the conversations." I turned around to face him. I didn't want to talk. "Come on, Dipper." And with that, I continued going up the stairs to my bed.

I laid down and pulled the covers over my head. I usually don't ignore people. It felt wrong. But I didn't feel one ounce of guilt for Stan. The guy has no soul. But the fact that he actually asked, showed he had some sympathy. 'I don't care! Shut up!' I was silencing those voices in my head. I didn't care what they said. 'I am capable of such things, Stan' I told myself. I soon drifted off into a more comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told by Dipper**

I woke up to the blinding sunlight that was pouring on through our only window. I looked over to see if Mabel had gotten up already. She never really did get up before me though. She was just waking up with me as usual.

I sat up and put on my clothes. Basically my usual orange T-shirt, my shorts, my dark blue vest, and my shoes. I walked out of the room and closed the door so Mabel could have her privacy for getting ready. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. You know, basic morning necessities. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Mabel. I was still a bit unhappy with Stan, but I can't ignore him forever.

I walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast and sat at the table. Mabel walked in shortly after in a new sweater she made. This one was a light blue with a picture of a seashell on it. She sat down across from me with her cereal in hand. I began to eat my breakfast as well.

Stan walked in once I was about 2/3 through my breakfast. I was a bit mad at him still, so if he wanted to talk to me, he'd have to start the conversation. I sat there quietly as Stan walked up to us and rubbed Mabel's head. "Morning little gremlins" he said in his usual morning voice. I didn't respond, I mean he wasn't speaking directly to me, he was speaking to both me and Mabel.

I finished my food and put the dishes in the sink and walked outside. Mabel and Stan followed. I walked onto the porch and stood there while I waited for Mabel to catch up. Once she caught up we began to walk into the yard. I turned to see where Stan was and felt a stub in the floorboards of the porch. I tripped over it and fell down the steps. Luckily there were only 2 steps. The 2 steps were enough to scrape me up a little. I landed on the ground and got a little bit of dirt on me. I stood up to see Stan standing in the doorway laughing hysterically.

Mabel grabbed my arm to help me up but I just shewwed her away. I stood up all the way and started to pat dirt off of me. "So this is why you're so bumped up when you come back!" Stan shouted. "Cause you're a clutz!" He continued in between his laughing. My blood started to bubble with anger and I clenched my fists once again, ignoring the pain of stabbing the other cuts in my hand. It must have been pretty obvious how mad I was because I felt Mabel's hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. "It's okay, Dipper. Just calm down" she said calmly.

I took Mabel's hands off my shoulders and turned towards her. "I'm going to go for a walk." I breathed through my teeth. She stared at me, shocked that I had actually said I was trying to calm down. She nodded in response. I gently pushed her aside and began walking into the woods. I heard Mabel talking behind me but didn't know who she was talking to. She definitely wasn't following me because her voice faded as a I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Told by Dipper**

I put my hands in my pockets to prevent my myself from stabbing my nails into the palms of my hands even more. I kicked any rock that came into my path and stayed on a straight path so I wouldn't get lost. I only focused on the ground I was walking on. Every now and then I'd hear a deer or a rabbit in the woods but I ignored it. I was still bleeding from when I tripped. I didn't care if the blood dripped down to my socks or stained my sleeves, I could only keep my mind on the disrespect I've been given.

I've been walking for about an hour now. My knees are starting to hurt a bit. Maybe I should sit down. I sat on a tree that had fallen over. I stared at the ground. I looked at the blood that dripped down my legs. 'I just want respect' I thought to myself. 'If nobody cares for what I do, maybe I should just disappear' I looked up to the sky and realized it was getting dark. 'Sunset already? How long have I been out here?!' I heard rustling in the woods. I looked the way the noise came from. My head started to hurt, badly. The rustling got louder and the wind picked up. "Who's there?!" I yelled at the direction of the noise. No response. I picked up a stick and pointed it at the same direction ignoring the pain in my head. The wind became strong enough to nearly pick me off the ground. I saw a figure come into view from the area. It looked so familiar, but I didn't remember where.

The wind took me off of my feet and flew me towards the figure. I couldn't do anything but scream. I closed my eyes as soon as I got close enough to touch the figure. Then I remembered my dream. I felt myself hit the figure, then nothing.

I opened my eyes to darkness. My entire body felt like I had just been in a fight with a tiger. And lost. I was laying on the ground, facing towards the night sky. I sat up and rubbed my head from the pain. I wondered where this pain could have come from, then I remembered the dream, falling, Stan laughing, going for a walk, the figure. Everything. I looked around to see I was in the same spot I was when the figure came. I didn't see the figure anywhere. I decided to get up and start heading back. It'll be a long walk though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Told by Mabel (ooooooo a twist!)**

I watched Dipper start his walk into the woods then turned to Stan with anger in my eyes. Once I started walking towards him he stopped laughing instantly. He obviously saw how mad I was. "What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him. I stormed inside and up to my room. I sat in my bed for a while, reading my Preteen Girl magazines, waiting for Dipper to come back.

An hour or so later my head started to hurt. Really badly. I didnt know how but, I knew what it meant. I picked up the phone and dialed my friends numbers as fast as I could. "Hello?" "Come over here right now!" End of conversation. I paced around while I waited for Candy and Grenda to show up. My head still hurt like crazy but I managed to ignore it. I heard knocking on my door and opened it as quickly as I could. I raced out the door and yelled at them to follow. "Can you tell us why we're running?" Candy yelled past the sound of the wind in her ears. "We need to help Dipper!" I screamed. I didn't need to tell them twice to get them to move faster.

As I ran deeper into the woods the wind picked up rapidly. The wind got stronger and stronger then... it just stopped all together. My head stopped hurting as well. I can't tell if this was good or bad. I decided to slow my pace, I was getting exhausted, as well as my friends. Well Grenda was, Candy seemed surprisingly fine. Which is weird because Grenda is much stronger. Whatever. "We should take a break" I told them through my breaking breathes. I saw a fallen down tree and motioned for them to come with me to sit. Candy seemed a little... I don't know... off. I don't think she liked the idea of taking a break.

I looked up to realize it was almost sunrise. As upset as I was that we couldn't find Dipper, I started to head back. Candy and Grenda followed. I walked very slowly on the way back. I looked into the woods the entire way, to see if Dipper may be in there. By the time we reached the Shack, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I told Candy and Grenda that they could go home. They decided to stay with me.

I walked upstairs to my room where, Waddles was now sleeping on my bed. I sat next to him and started to pet him. Candy and Grenda sat on the floor. I told them to stay in the room while I go talk to Stan. Maybe Dipper came back, maybe he's just in another room. I went to the living room, with my head down, to find Stan sleeping on the couch with the tv on. I walked towards him to wake him up but something stopped me. I felt a chill go up me. My shoulder was cold for some reason. I turned around to see... oh my god... "Dipper!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Told by Dipper**

I walked back slowly because of my pain. The sun was going to rise soon. I had been out here all night. I was hoping to get back to the Shack before I completely collapsed. I was about to crumble into the ground when I heard a voice. Mabel? It was Mabel! I started into a jog but quickly went back to walking, it was too painful. I looked ahead to see Mabel and her friends. "Mabel!" I shouted towards her. She didn't hear me. I tried walking as fast as I could to catch up to them. "Mabel!" I screamed again. How couldn't she hear me. I was like 5 yards away from her.

They were really close to the Shack. They were standing outside. I walked up to Mabel. "Mabel? I was calling for you." I told her. She didn't notice. The sun peaked through the trees. I looked back at Mabel. Her face was stained with tears. I waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction. I looked at my hand and it nearly scared me to death. I could see through my hand. "Oh no" I told myself.

This couldn't be true. I ran around Mabel to Candy. "Candy! Can you hear me?" I shouted. No response. I waved my hand in front of her too. Nothing. I did the same to Grenda. Nothing. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening!' I told myself.

They began walking upstairs to our room. 'They can't see me, I should just give up.' I walked into the living room. I was startled by the sound of Stan snoring. I just looked at him. Stared at him. Then I heard the door upstairs open and close. I heard footsteps come downstairs. I looked to see Mabel. Her head was down. She looked up to see Stan and walked over to him. I grabbed her shoulder thinking it might get her attention. She looked up and turned around. My hand still on her shoulder. Then she shrieked the best thing I've heard all day, "Dipper!"

She saw me! She saw me! I must have made her overly excited because she tried to hug me. She just fell right through me though. I put my hand on hers and she looked up at me, smiling. I heard Stan waking up behind me and footsteps coming downstairs. Mabel grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I figured that as long as I was touching her, she could see me. I grabbed her shoulder. She flinched but she accepted it knowing it was me.

Candy and Grenda appeared in the doorway probably dying to ask questions on why Mabel screamed. Stan apparently went back to sleep because the snoring started again. I kept my hand on her shoulder, I didn't want to loose the only contact I had. Candy and Grenda were staring at Mabel, waiting for answers. Could they not see me? I must be able to contact others of I can contact Mabel. I let go. The very thought about letting go scared me enough but I still let go.

I walked over to Candy and grabbed her shoulder. I saw her shiver and look directly at me. Nothing. I went back to Mabel. "Mabel? They can't see me" I explained to her. She looked at me with a heart broken reaction. She couldn't handle the thought if this. I saw her eyes start to well up with tears. She walked over to Candy and Grenda and explained to them that I was here. Then it struck me. We've always had a bond, a tight one, we can feel each others pain, because we're twins. "Mabel, it's because we're twins. That's why you can see and hear me when I touch you." I told her the moment after I though of it. I think she understood.

The next thing I know, I collapsed. I ignored the pain for too long. Last thing I see is Mabel holding my hand and kneeling down. She had a painful expression on her face. She felt the pain too. I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Told by Mabel**

I noticed Dipper had fainted so I held his hand as he fell to the floor. I wasn't going to loose contact with him. Suddenly I felt it too. The pain that must have caused Dipper to faint. I fell to my knees. The pain was so horrible. It was like someone was stabbing me from the inside. Next thing I know I'm on the ground too, still with Dipper's hand in mine. Candy and Grenda looking at me worriedly. I blacked out as well.

(The rest of this chapter is told by Candy)

I didn't know what had just happened. First, Mabel shrieks with joy, tells Grenda and I that Dipper is here, just as some kind of ghost that only she can see when they touch, looks at the ground and falls down in pain. She obviously blacked out too.

One of her hands were in a fist, but not completely closed. If she was telling us the truth, she must be holding onto Dipper. He must have blacked out too which would explain why she stared at the ground before falling down. 'Wow, I'd be a great detective!' I thought to myself.

I knelt down and asked Grenda to help me pick her up. Just as I began to grab her I saw a faded figure appear next to her. "Oh my gosh! Dipper!" I let go of Mabel to go over to him and he disappeared. I had no idea what just happened. I put my hand on Mabel and he reappeared. Interesting. Okay, if I wanted to help him I'd have to have Grenda hold them both while I kept my hand on Mabel and made sure they still touched. Wow, this will be hard. "Grenda, I need you to pick up Mabel and Dipper. Ill make sure that they stay connected so Dipper stays visible." I told Grenda. She nodded and grabbed Mabel then Dipper, while I kept at least their hands touching. We brought them to their room. We set down Dipper in his bed first. As Grenda carried Mabel to her bed Dipper faded away. I know he's still there though. I looked around the attic for some chairs for Grenda and I to sit in while we waited for them to wake up.

A couple hours later, I noticed Mabel moving around in her bed. I walked over to her to see if she was awake. She wasn't. She seemed to be have a bad dream. I saw tears roll down her cheek. She started mumbling too. "Dipper, wake up" she said. "Dipper! Please!"she said even louder "Dipper!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed gasping for air. I grabbed her shoulder to calm her down. I noticed that Dipper must have woken up too because I saw him holding her other shoulder. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We put our attention back on Mabel shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Told by Dipper**

When I woke up I noticed I was in our room. Candy and Grenda were sitting near the door and Mabel was asleep in her bed. The pain was gone but I still had blood stains on my legs. 'Can ghosts have blood stains?' I'm not really sure what I am at the moment so I'm just considering myself a ghost.

I looked over to see Mabel tossing around in her sleep. I felt her sadness. It's sort of that twin thing. I walked over to her to sooth her. Candy noticed her too and came over as well. Mabel shot up from her sleep and screamed my name. I put my hand on her shoulder so she would calm down. Candy did the same. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her to be polite. We both put our attention back to Mabel. Wait, what?! I looked back at Candy. "You can see me?!" I told her. She nodded. Oh my god. Another person could see me!

As exciting as it was, I turned my attention back to Mabel, clearly having that dream again. She had the same one a couple weeks ago. It was a pretty traumatic moment for a four-year old. No wonder she still remembers it. I spoke to her what I've said every time she has that nightmare. "It's okay, I'm fine, nothing can hurt me like that again. I'm safe" I whispered to her.

She caught her breathe and looked up at me. "Thanks brosef" she softly spoke. "What happened? And how do you know what happened?" Candy asked. "Nothing." Mabel and I said at the same time. We promised not to talk about it after the first couple times she had that nightmare.

Candy just went past the question after we didn't answer. I sat next to Mabel on her bed and pat her back softly. It sent chills up her spine, but she knew it was just me. "Stop that!" She said in a joking tone. "What? This?" I rubbed her back again, making her get chills again. "I said stop!" She repeated using the same tone. We both started laughing. I rubbed her again but she didn't get chills. My hand went into her back. She didn't seem to notice. I felt myself getting sucked into her.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Candy and Grenda were staring at me. Where's Mabel? "Mabel?" I called. "Dipper?" I heard her say. It was like she was right in front of me. I suddenly felt warm. I looked down to see I was wearing a blue sweater. "Oh no. Not again!" I yelled from inside Mabel's body. Hard to believe that this sort of happened before. Except we switched bodies instead of being in one that other time. I'd rather not think about it.

I looked back at Candy and Grenda to see that they were staring at me, or Mabel, weirdly. It must have looked like she was talking to herself. I felt her get up and walk towards them. I wasn't moving, Mabel was. "Mabel? I think I'm inside you" I told her, but what was weird was, I heard my voice instead of hers. "He is inside you, Mabel. I saw him. I was still holding onto your shoulder when I saw him fall into you. "...well this is awkward..." Mabel said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Told by Mabel**

I could hear Dipper's voice come out of my mouth when I wasn't even talking. It felt very weird with him in control of my body. I could still do things on my own but when he was doing something, I became a bit tense. I was freezing even though I was wearing a sweater. "Hey Dip? Can you try getting out? You're making me cold" I told him. "I'll try" I heard come out of my mouth. I felt myself struggle without any control. Then I found myself warm again. Dipper next to me staring at his hands.

"Maybe if you concentrate, you can do other cool stuff!" I told him. I wasn't sure if I was right. But why not try? "First you have to try and make yourself visible without touching me." I told him feeling serious. Serious mode on. Not that it hasn't been on since this morning.

I watched Dipper close his eyes tight as he tried concentrating. He let go, so now I couldn't see him. I saw a flash of light go around where I knew Dipper was standing. I squinted at the bright light to see Dipper. But something was different. He didn't look the same. His hair was white along with his shirt (which was now long sleeve) and shoes. His vest turned black with his now long pants and new black gloves. His hat turned completely black except for the pine tree that was now white. He opened his eyes and they were glowing green. This is so cool! "Wow! Dipper, look at yourself!" I told him. He screamed noticing his new appearance.

I couldn't help but think I've seen this before. I was probably gonna rack my brain all day to figure it ou- Danny Phantom! He looked just like him! "Omg! You look just like Danny Phantom!" I told him at the thought of it. Danny Phantom is a show we used to watch together but ended a couple years ago. That was a great time. I really wish the show hadn't ended. But, there's nothing I can really do about it.

So, Dipper sat down on my bed trying to think. I could see it was stressing him out so I just put my hand on his shoulder. Just to calm him down. All the sudden he started sinking into the bed. I mean literally sinking into it. He was going through it. "Dipper!" I yelled to get his attention. He noticed he was sinking and moved off the bed onto the floor.

I couldn't help but think this was cool and scary at the same time. I mean, ghost powers, that's pretty awesome. It also worried me too. I don't know why but it just did. Now I know why. "Hey Dip, can you tell me what happened while you were in the woods?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Told by Dipper.**

Mabel asked me a weird question. Had what happened in the forest be the cause of this? And if it did cause this, why? I thought to myself these questions repeatedly until I realized I still hadn't answered her question. She sat there looking uncomfortable. "Yea, what happened?" I heard Grenda say. I completely forgot her and Candy were even there. Could they see me too? Obviously. They were looking directly at me.

I told them everything. I noticed a slight echo in my voice but just ignored it. I had to fill in Candy and Grenda why I was so angry. They've dealt with the supernatural with us once before, I'm just not sure if they knew about my journal. I told them how I took a break, the wind picking up, the figure, my dream, everything. They looked at me as if I were crazy. But what did they expect? I walk into the woods and come out a ghost? It's Gravity Falls, everything about here is weird.

"I knew something bad was happening." I heard Mabel whisper to herself. I've never seen her more serious in my life. "What do you mean?" I asked eager to know how she knew. She looked at me realizing I had heard her. "While you were on your walk, my head started hurting really badly. I didn't know how but I knew you were in trouble." She told me. This surprised me. Why would she feel my pain? "That's so weird," I told her getting her attention. "because right after I heard the figure thing coming, my head started to hurt too." I finished. I figured that it was just the twin thing again.

We shared everything with each other of what happened while I was in the woods. She even told me how Candy seemed a little unsettled. We looked over to Candy and she just sat there wide eyed and tight. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said with a small laugh at the end. I just went back to talking with Mabel.

Once she finished explaining I sat onto my bed and pulled out Book 3 to see if there was any info on this weird figure or even possibly foreshadowing dreams. Candy and Grenda looked confused when I pulled it out but just sat back and waited for anything. I was somewhat surprised they didn't ask about the journal. Whatever. I flipped through the pages carefully not to miss a single page. I looked up every once in a while to see if they were still staring at me. They were. I went back to reading. Every once in a while I'd have to move around my hands that were only covering some of the words but covered more than they should. I had a faint white glow outline me, which was distracting me with my fingers on the pages trying to follow the lines.

I tried to change back into that other form so I could read better without the glow. Nobody tried to stop me. I put a book mark in the page I was on and put the book on my bed. I concentrated on only changing. The same light came over me as before and I suddenly felt very warm. I looked normal again but noticed something. I was more visible than before I changed into that weird other version of me. I could still see through myself but less. "Dipper? You okay?" I heard Candy say. I realized that i was just staring at my hands for a while. I looked over to her and nodded. I looked over to Mabel who had apparently fallen asleep while I was reading. Grenda had fallen asleep as well. I looked at my watch. It was almost noon. I don't know why, but I don't feel tired. I was surprised that Candy was even up.

I sat back down and picked up 3 and put it in my lap as I began to read again. Candy came over and sat next to me. That's when I noticed. "Candy? You can see me like this?" I asked her. She nodded in response. Well, something must have changed. I just decided to go along with it. "Aren't you tired? I mean, you've been up all night?" I asked. "No, I'm fine. Aren't you tired? It's been a long night for you too." She mocked. She poked me in the stomach then placed her hands on her lap. I looked back down to my book. I noticed her slide closer to me so she could read too. "So, have you found anything yet?" She asked. "Not yet, I'm hoping to find something soon though. I don't want to stay like this forever." I answered. "Why wouldn't you want powers?" She said. It shocked me. I haven't really thought about it much. I felt myself get more nervous. My hands started to get all sweaty so I put them on my sides. I didn't know how to answer the question. I have been thinking of this entire thing as bad the whole time but now that someone brought it up. "I don't know." I said in a quiet tone. I stared down into my book, still thinking about the question. "Never mind" Candy said obviously noticing my nervousness from the question.

We continued reading together through the book. She would point out a few things that caught her eye and I'd explain what happened when I encountered it before. We must have been really focused on the book because I didn't even hear Stan open the door. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?" I heard him ask. I realized he was referring to Candy. "What?! No! I don't date!" I yelled at him. Candy looked up from the book noticing Stan's voice. She hadn't heard the question so she looked confused. I motioned for Stan to leave. "Okay, fine" he said as he begun walking out the door. Once he closed the door shut, I looked back down at the book as if it never happened. "What did he say?" I heard Candy ask. I felt awkward thinking about actually repeating his question so I just improvised. "Oh... Um... He um... asked... um-" "He asked if you were his girlfriend." I heard Mabel say with a giggle. I didn't even notice her wake up! Candy looked at me weirdly then back at Mabel. "Why would he ask that?" She asked Mabel. Mabel put her fingers out, pointed them at us and motioned them inward. It took me a moment to realize what she meant. We were sitting really close together. Candy noticed what she meant too. We both slid away from each other awkwardly to make space between us. I pulled my book back onto my lap because we were sharing it before on both of our laps. I looked down at the page to continue reading. 'In my recent studies, I wrote about possession and dreams. Both having to do with the mind. Your mind isn't as safe as you'd think and is more interesting than you think. The mind is an amazing thing that can individualize a single person as one. If anything were to get inside your mind then it could easily possess you. Dreams are the link to ones subconscious. They can determine things such as past events, but very rarely show something that is soon to come.' I read that last line over and over again. Maybe my dream did this. Or there's something in my head. I'm going with the dream thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Told by Mabel.**

I woke up from being cold. I looked around for my blanket but couldn't see it anywhere. Nobody was in the room. I checked Dipper's bed to see if he was under his sheets. Nothing. Well not exactly nothing, there was something in the bed. His book. Book 3. He never goes anywhere without it. Why would he leave it in bed? It was dark outside. Did I really sleep through the day? I grabbed the book and walked out of the room to find Dipper. I walked down the stairs and checked all the rooms. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the bathroom. The last places there are is the gift shop, outside, or that other room we found. Not mentioning the story. It was horrible. I squinted at the thought. "Goodbye childhood" I said to myself. I decided not to go into that room.

I quickly walked to the gift shop with the silence annoying me. I needed to hear someone else's voice other than my own. I saw something by the vending machine, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was just some... Figure... Oh no. This must be the figure Dippers been seeing. He hit some keys on the vending machine opening it up to another room. How many secret rooms does this shack have?! The other room let a bright light come out the doorway. The figure stepped into the light. Oh no... He saw me. I ran faster than I ever could. I ran outside towards the town. I couldn't let him get me too. I got to the town and ran around every block to find somebody, anybody, that could help me. But the town was just... empty...abandoned. Fear struck me. Without anyone here, I was helpless. I looked behind me to see the figure was still following me. I ran around each corner in random patterns to loose him. I turned left and ran right into him.

I woke up all sweaty. Still next to Waddles and Grenda sleeping against the wall. Where'd Candy go? I watched Stan walk in and look over to where Dipper was sitting. Candy was sitting very close to him with the book on both their laps. They were both reading through it. I relaxed knowing I was okay. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?" I heard Stan ask Dipper. He was referring to Candy. "What?! No! I don't date!" Dipper said in response. Candy just noticed that Stan was in the room. She looked pretty confused. I guess they didn't notice I was awake. Dipper motioned for him to get out, "Okay fine" Stan said in response to Dipper's motioning. He walked out. Candy asked Dipper what Stan had said. Dipper was trying to think of a way to tell her and was obviously having a hard time. "He asked if you were his girlfriend" I said with a small giggle. "Why would he ask that?" Candy asked. The hilarity of it was too much for me to say so I just pointed at them and pointed my fingers inward to show how closely they were sitting. I think Dipper understood. It took Candy another second to understand as well. They quickly slid away from each other.

Dipper grabbed his book and read something. "Did you find something?" I asked him. He looked up with a surprised look on his face. A good surprised face. He faced the book towards me so I could see too. He pointed to a line that said, 'Dreams are the link to ones subconscious. They can determine things such as past events, but very rarely show something that is soon to come.' Then I remembered my dream. "Uh... Dipper" I began. He put down the book noticing the concern in my voice. "What if I told you I saw that figure thing?" I asked. He looked concerned now. As well as Candy. Grenda was now awake too. She must have just woken up due to our talking. "W..where?" He asked shakily. "In my dream I just had." I slowly said. Now the fear came back in me. I don't want that thing coming after me! "Dipper you have to help me!" I yelled at him. He saw the fear in my eyes when I grabbed him by his shoulders. Then I noticed he looked normal again. "You changed back? How come I can see you without touching you?" I asked. "I don't know. The white glow around me was annoying me so I tried changing back so I could read easier." He answered. I understood why, but I didn't know HOW. Whatever. Just another mystery. "You have any ideas Dip?" I asked. "Ideas for what?" "Saving me from him?! Or even catching him!" I yelled. I was surprised he got off track. He's usually the serious one. Guess he's still thinking. What he said next just nearly scared me to death. "Maybe we should go back into the woods."


	13. Chapter 13

**Told by Dipper. **

Mabel didn't respond a well as I thought she would. She was struck with fear the moment I said it. I was scared too but I have to get past that. "Mabel, don't let fear overtake you. We need to figure this out before anything happens to you too!" I explained. "Where the thing happened to me should be a good start." I said in a serious tone. Mabel held her head down. "Come on, Mabel, I promise nothing will happen to you. Not as long as Im here." I promised her. That didn't change much of her silence. Candy and Grenda pushed me aside. It was their turn to try. I sat on my bed and waited for them. I couldn't hear a single word they were saying. They giggled every now and then, and eventually sat down quietly. They motioned for me to sit next to them. I took this as a green light, meaning they were done talking with Mabel. We decided that we would head into the woods first thing in the morning. I mean, it was already like 9 and we had been up all night. Man we were reading for a long time. Mabel didn't really want to go to bed at first, worried about having another nightmare. Eventually sleep overcame her as she drifted off. I got some sleeping bags for Candy and Grenda to sleep on the floor. After they were settled I laid down in my own bed. I eventually drifted off as well.

A small yelp escaped my throat my throat waking me up. Ugh... I just wanted to fall back asleep. I felt exhausted. I saw a little sunlight come through the window. I looked at my watch. It was 7 AM. Still plenty of time to sleep. I looked over at Candy and Grenda on the floor. They were still sleeping. I looked up at Mabel. She was sitting up in her bed petting Waddles. She looked scared. She must have been thinking about the plan. Well it wasn't exactly a plan it was more of an attempt at getting a lead. I got out of my bed, stepped over Candy and Grenda and sat in front if her. "What's wrong?" I whispered even though I already knew the answer. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous" she whispered. "I just don't want that guy coming after me." She continued. "You have no idea how scared I am right now, Dip." she added. "You mean the same kind of fear that I had when I saw that guy in the woods, when the wind picked me up off my feet and flew me at the guy. I think I know the fear." I told her. "This is different though. You didn't know he was going to come get you. I know he's going to try and get me." She said. "Look. You have to remember. I PROMISED I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I'm going to keep that promise." I told her. This calmed her down enough to get her to relax a bit. "Thanks brosef" she said with a smile. "But, what if you can't? What will happen to me?" She asked. "I promise that won't happen" I told her. She yawned so I told her to lay back down and sleep. I laid next to her to comfort her so she knew she was safe. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I woke up to light burning my eyes. I looked over at Mabel. She was still asleep. I checked my watch again to see what time it was. It was 10:30. Definitely got a good nights sleep. I sat up so I could adjust to the light. I noticed Candy and Grenda reading magazines while sitting on their sleeping bags. They noticed me sit up then went back to reading their magazines. I got out of Mabel's bed and walked to my own to pick up my journal. I was about to start reading when I heard Mabel get up. I closed the book and put it to my side as I watched sit up in her bed and adjust to the light. She looked over to her side where I was sleeping and jumped a little. She calmed herself down once she saw me sitting in my bed. She noticed Candy and Grenda reading on the floor and sat down to join them. "Morning!" Candy said with a bright smile. I honestly wasn't much of a morning person. So I don't really understand why she's so happy. Mabel rubbed her eyes, still sleepy. I sat down on the floor next to her and placing my journal on my lap. We sat in silence for a moment until I finally broke it. "So how long have you guys been up?" I asked Candy and Grenda. "About an hour. We saw you guys were still sleeping so we tried not to disturb you two." Candy answered. She then looked at Mabel. "Mabel are you okay?" She asked. I looked over at Mabel to see a frightened look on her face. Her head was facing a little downward. She was thinking about it again. I put my hand on her knee. "Just remember what I said last night." I told her. She nodded then looked back up. She had a small tear in the corner of one of her eyes. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "Let's just go" she said with a sigh. "Don't worry, Mabel. We'll be with you the whole time." Candy told her. "Okay" Mabel said with a little but of relief in her voice.

We all got up and headed for the door. As we walked down the stairs I noticed a faint glow outline my legs. I started to sink into the floorboards. Mabel looked over and noticed me sinking. "Dipper!" she screamed as she came back up the stairs to help me. She and Grenda lifted me up and put me back down making sure I was stable. We continued down the stairs. Stan looked around the corner of the living room and up the stairs where we were coming down. "Where you guys going?" Stan asked even though in his tone I knew he didn't care. "We're... Going for a walk!" Mabel said. "In the woods!" Grenda added. Stan stared at us a moment longer then responded. "Okay, hurry back." He said as he walked back into the living room. We walked out the door, off the porch, and into the woods. Mabel fidgeted with her hand as we began our walk. I patted her back to let her know she was going to be fine. I stayed next to her the entire way. Once we got to the fallen down tree, we all sat and rested for a moment. After about five minutes I got up and began to look around. Candy, Grenda, and Mabel followed. All I could see we're bushes, weeds, and trees. I didn't see anything unnatural. Then I heard a voice. A deep creepy voice. "How foolish of you to come back. Especially with your sister." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I didn't see anything. Mabel was still looking around with Candy and Grenda. They didn't look scared or anything. Was I just imagining it? I couldn't have. I didn't even recognize the voice. "Dipper, are you okay?" I heard Candy say. I guess I must have looked a bit scared from the voice. Grenda and Mabel were now paying attention "You didn't hear him?" I asked. They all shook their heads. The wind started to pick up. Oh no. The next thing I know, I see Mabel flying up in the air and the figure coming out of the woods. I ran over to Mabel and jumped up in the air to grab her. A flash of light consumed me. I didn't grab her, but I ended up floating. I tried to fly over to her but she started falling towards the figure. Wide eyed with fear she started to scream. As much as I tried I couldn't control my newfound flying power. I dropped to the ground and began to run towards her. She was speeding towards the figure covering her head as she braced for impact. I jumped up and grabbed her which prevented her from moving any closer to the figure. I was holding her in my arms as I floated away from the figure. The wind stopped and the figure backed away into the woods and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Told by Mabel**

I barely knew what happened. I was looking around and next thing I know I'm in the air flying towards that figure thing. I braced myself for impact but nothing happened. I felt a small jerk and I felt two arms around me. I opened my eyes to see that Dipper caught me. I felt so relieved that he caught me in time. I watched as the figure backed away into the woods. I grabbed Dipper tightly as he floated back to the ground. He set me down and flashed back to his normal form. My head started to hurt a lot and I felt faint. I watched Dipper, Candy, and Grenda as they swarmed around me as I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed with my head still pounding. I rubbed my head as I sat up. "Ugh... What happened?" I asked. I couldn't really see that well since I just woke up. I heard some motion in the room. I rubbed my eyes trying to see who it was. I watched as Candy came over to me and sat down next to me. "You okay Mabel?" She asked. "You were out for a while." She added. "My head hurts" I told her still rubbing my head. I looked around the room for Dipper. Grenda was sitting in a corner reading a magazine. "Where's Dipper?" I asked noticing he wasn't there. "He's downstairs getting an ice pack. After you blacked out, his head started to hurt like crazy." Candy said. I got up to join him downstairs. I didn't even make it to the door before collapsing on the floor in pain. I heard the door open and fast footsteps coming towards me. I felt Dipper trying to help me up and Candy trying as well. I did all I could to try and get up. I managed to lift myself up enough for them to move me to my bed.

I sat up against the wall as Dipper put the ice pack on my head. He held it there until I grabbed it to hold it there myself. "You okay Mabel?" He asked me. "Don't you need this ice pack?" I asked him. "My head doesn't hurt that bad." He answered. "So what happened after I blacked out?" I asked. "Well..." He began. Something obviously happened while I was out. "What happened?" I asked. "We carried you back... and... put you in bed." He said and put a nervous smile on his face. "What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously. "Uh, nothing. I'll...be right back" he said as he grabbed Candy and Grenda and brought them into the other room and closed the door. I heard them talking for a moment then they came back in. Dipper walked to his bed and picked up his journal. Candy and Grenda sat on the floor facing him. I was beginning to get a bit mad that they weren't telling me anything. Dipper flipped to that page he found earlier and tried to read on for more information. "Dipper, what's going on?" I asked. "I told you. Nothing's going on" He answered in the same tone as before. "Guys do YOU know what's going on?" I asked Candy and Grenda giving up on Dipper telling me. They looked at each other then back at me. They both shook their heads. Were they seriously not going to tell me too!

I was getting really annoyed at them not telling me. "Just tell me what's going on!" I screamed. I didn't care who answered, I just wanted to know. They all looked at each other with worry on their faces. "We can't tell you. You'll freak out!" Candy said. She looked worried as well. They're not telling me for my own good? "Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't freak out." Candy and Grenda looked at Dipper to see if it was okay with him. He nodded and continued reading. "Well-" Candy started but was interrupted by Dipper. "Oh my god! I found the figure guy!" He screamed. With that we all swarmed him trying to look at the page. "It says 'the figure doesn't have a definite form but constantly appears in people's dreams as a warning. This warning will let you know that he's coming for you. I've never heard the figure talk to me but took my partner. I couldn't save her in time. He absorbed her into his body and she never came back. I found out later in my studies that she wasn't completely lost. She turned into a disembodied ghost I came in contact with her while trying something new. I made a circle of candles and put her favorite things in the middle. (Don't ask me what I was trying to do). I haven't found a solution to bringing her back yet. When I do, I'll log it soon.' Wait what?! Where's the solution?!" Dipper spoke as he read. He flipped through the journal aggressively looking for the log that was supposed to have the solution. He stopped at a page the begun with 'I can bring her back-' the rest of the page was torn off. "No. Nonononononono!" Dipper said looking at the torn page. He set his journal down slowly and let out a sigh. "It's okay. We'll just have to figure it out ourselves." I told him. I realized that figuring it out ourselves might be harder than I think. That guy is still after me though, for all I knew, so we had to try. I looked at Dipper who put his head down. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad because he just looked at me. He looked worried about me. "I'll be fine Dipper. What ever happened is in the past, we have to try."


	15. Chapter 15

**Told by Dipper.**

I put Mabel down and she blacked out. Candy, Grenda, and I surrounded her as she fell to the ground. I started to freak out. Did I do something? Grenda and I picked her up and began to walk back quickly. My head started to hurt badly again. How many times was this going to happen to us? We're either in pain, upset, or blacking out! I put my hand to my head and started to rub it trying to make it hurt less. "You okay Dipper?" Candy asked. "I'm fine. My head just hurts a little." I told her. "Maybe I should take your place" she said. My head started to hurt more. "Good idea" I said as I motioned for her to come over. I let go and began walking on the side.

As I walked, I rubbed my head even more. It didn't hurt as bad as last time but it still hurt. I looked into the woods as we walked. I heard a rustle and i saw something move. It was too far away to make out. We started to walk faster. "I can almost see the Shack." I told them. I suddenly felt like we were being followed. "Run" I told them. "Bu-"Grenda stuttered "Just run!" I interrupted. We were know running across the lawn to the porch, Candy and Grenda ahead of me with Mabel. I watched as Mabel was carried up into the air and sent behind me. We WERE being followed. I skidded to a stop and started running after her. The figure was standing in the middle of the pathway where we came. I tried flying again only to land on my face. Probably a good idea to change into that ghost thing. A flash if light consumed me and I flew high speed towards Mabel. She was still unconscious. The figure grabbed her and flashed away with multiple lights. "Mabel!" I panicked not knowing where they went.

I promised nothing would happen to her and I broke it. I broke the promise. I was going to hunt this figure guy down and make sure he never comes back. I clenched my hands into fists again. I ignored the stabbing pain from the previous cuts. I looked down at my hands. They started to glow green. They grew brighter and brighter until I realized I was about to shoot myself. I instantly faced my hand towards the trees and they let out a bright green ray. "Whoa." I looked back down at my hand which was now glowing a soft green. I flew over to Candy and Grenda and motioned for them to follow me back into the woods. The guy has shown up in the woods pretty much every time. I figured he'd be there again. We just had to find where. And once we find him, with my cool new ray thing, he is done for. I flew at a pace slow enough to be moving with Candy and Grenda as they walked. The sun was at its mid point. It was noon. As we reached the same spot that pretty much EVERYTHING happened, there was nothing. We split up and searched the woods for anything that could help us find Mabel. I was determined to find her.

An hour or so later I sat down against the fallen down tree trying to think. We were at the spot, why wasn't he here? Is he trying to hide Mabel from us? I put my head down and rubbed the sides of it trying to concentrate. ' He took me and I turned into a ghost. He took Mabel but I got her back before he could do the same thing to her. He captured her and now we have no idea where either of them are.' This thought frustrated me. I had no idea how to find them. I've kind been making a plan as I go. But now that nothing's happening that could help me, I don't have a plan anymore. I sighed and buried my face in my knees. "Im so sorry this happened to you, Mabel. It's all my fault." I said. "It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault." I jumped at the sound of Candy's voice. I didn't even notice her next to me. "Don't worry. We'll find her." She continued. "Do you wanna see what I found?" She told me. I got up and gave her a hand up so she could show me. Grenda was standing at the edge of the woods where Candy was walking towards. I followed her to the edge of the woods where she pointed at a tree stump. "What's with the tree stump?" I asked. "Wait a minute" she said as she walked to the stump. She lifted it up revealing a passageway. I suddenly felt a burst of happiness inside of me. We were gonna find her! We are back on track now.

I hopped down into the hole into a sea of black. I took out a lantern I just so happened to have. "Where'd you get that?" Grenda asked. "It's best not to question it. Just accept it" I answered. I walked in the front with Candy and Grenda following behind me. We continued through the tunnel to find a dead end. I looked up and tried to see if there was a door or something I could open. I put my hand up and began to push at it. It wouldn't move. "I've got this" Grenda said as she pushed me aside and punched the same spot. A gaping hole appeared at the spot. We all climbed out of it and patted ourselves off. I looked around to see that we were still in the woods. The hole was a in the middle of a cleared section of any trees or bushes. I got a bit disappointed that the tunnel didn't lead us to a hideout or something. If it did it would have made it a bit easier. We had to work with what we got. We spread out once again to start looking. I walked to the edge of the woods and leaned in just to hit my head. I put my hand where I just hit my head and followed it all the way around until I bumped into Grenda. It was all fake. I looked up to see if there was a way above the fake forest. I turned ghost and flew up just to hit my head again. The sky was a ceiling. "Guys. We're trapped!" I told them. They both had worried and surprised expressions on their faces. "What do you mean 'WE'RE TRAPPED'?" Grenda said. "Okay okay. Let's calm down for a moment and think." I told them. "Why would someone go through the trouble of capturing us unless..." I realized, the guy probably didn't get me, something stopped him. Maybe he was just trying to get me again to complete whatever he was trying to do. "I know what I wave to do." I told them as I stood up and walked to the middle. "Hey guy! I know it's me that you want! You don't need her! Take me instead! Just take me! Leave her alone!" I screamed. "What?!" Candy and Grenda yelled.

Before I knew what was happening I was lifted up into the air again and sent towards the wall. At the bottom of the wall, the figure walked in holding Mabel in his arms. She was still unconscious. He set her down slowly and stepped away from her and towards me. I could feel myself being pulled towards him. Okay, thus was it. This was the moment. I tried to focus all my energy into my hands as they turned a soft green. They grew brighter and bright and I aimed my hands at the figure shooting him with a green ray. He flew back into the wall at the impact and disappeared. I don't think he's gone though. I flew down and grabbed Mabel. We all went back into the tunnel and ran back to the Shack. We walked slowly up the stairs and into our room. I set Mabel on her bed and went downstairs for an ice pack. My head was still hurting a bit. I walked back up the stairs with the ice pack in my hands and heard a large thud. I instantly thought of Mabel. I ran upstairs with the ice still in my hands, burst through the door, and knelt down to help up a now collapsed Mabel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Told by Mabel.**

"What ever happened is in the past, we have to try." I told Dipper. He nodded in agreement. "Good" I said feeling satisfied. "Okay... is there anything that you guys found that could help us find him?" I asked. They glanced at each other then Dipper nodded. I don't know what happened, but Dipper obviously didn't want me to know. "We found a tunnel." Candy said. "Can we go to the tunnel?" I asked. I looked at Dipper, he didn't look too thrilled about the idea. Candy and Grenda were now looking at him too. I guess they were gonna let him decide. "Uh... I don't know Mabel." He said in an unsure tone. "Come on Dipper. I wanna get that guy back for trying to take me" I said raising my fists motioning punches. "Uh..." Dipper said still unsure. "Was what happened really so bad you don't want to get that guy back?" I asked him. He put his head down thinking about what happened. I sat on his bed across from him like the night before everything happened. "What happened." I asked in a light tone. Dipper kept his head down for a moment then spoke. "I lost you." He finally said. When I asked him what he meant, he told me how after I had blacked out, they were taking me back and that guy came again and captured me. He told me how they went back into the woods to look for me and found that tunnel. He also mentioned how he willingly tried to give himself up to the guy so he could save me. He told me everything. "And I slept through all of this?" I asked jokingly. This lightened the mood in the room a bit. Candy let out a little giggle.

"Well I see why you don't really want me to go back there now" I told him. He looked up at me then back down a bit. "Yea" Dipper said in a quiet yet quick tone. "I promise you Dipper, that if we go to there and find the figure guy, we'll beat him so badly he will die of our awesome fighting skills!" I raised my tone. Dipper seemed more okay with the idea this time, but he still had a bit of concern on his face. "Dipper, trust me, I'll be fine. I'll be able to fight back this time. And I'll try not to black out AGAIN." I said trying to assure him that I'll be fine. "Okay fine" he finally said. I was so happy I leaped across the bed and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Thank you!" I said still hugging him. My arms started to sink into him and I fell through him to the other side of the bed. "Too tight?" I asked looking at him. "Little bit" he said with a small laugh.

I sat up and fixed my hair. I got up and looked out the window. It was sunset. "Maybe we should go in the morning" I heard Dipper say. He must have noticed the time too. "You guys hungry?" Dipper asked. Candy and Grenda nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back" Dipper said as he walked out the door. Only moments later I heard him come back up the stairs. He walked into the room and plopped snacks and stuff on the floor. He held onto a granola bar for himself. Candy and Grenda picked up some of the snacks as I a knelt down to pick something up too. I grabbed a bag of fruit snacks and sat on my bed. We all sat silently while we ate. I realized that I hadn't eaten in so long. I was starving. Luckily Dipper brought up a lot of snacks. By the time most of the snacks were gone, Most of us were already asleep. The only people that were still up were me and Dipper. I was a little tired but I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I sat in my bed reading my magazine. I looked over at Dipper to see what he was doing. He was reading his journal. Figures. Soon I felt my eyes falling closed. I set down my magazine and rolled over pulling the covers over me.


	17. Chapter 17

**ToldTools by Dipper.**

I put my journal on the bedside table and I lied down to go to bed. I looked at my watch. It was almost 1 AM. I turned the light off and pulled the covers over me. I was about half way asleep when I heard movement downstairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to think. 'I guess it's just Stan going to bed late.' I told myself. I laid down again and tried to fall asleep again. I drifted off shortly after. Every once in a while I'd hear the movement downstairs again. Every time I heard it Id move to another position so I didn't have to hear it. I tried to ignore it. Finally the movement stopped all together. I tried concentrating on just sleeping.

I woke up to the sound of movement again. The movement was louder now, as if it were... closer. This time I doubted it was Stan. I got up and turned on the light waking up everyone else. "What's going on?" Candy asked all groggy. The movement answered the question for her. They all heard it and sat up in high alert. I changed into my ghost form just in case it was something bad. "Are you sure it isn't just Stan?" Mabel questioned. "I'm almost 100% sure it's not Stan" I answered. She picked up the stick that was still on the floor apparently. She kept it at a defensive position. The door creaked open slowly. I looked through the doorway. There was nobody there. "Nobody gets away from me that easily" I heard that same deep voice from before say. In hesitated to move. I walked out the door slowly, keeping alert of anything. I heard the door slam behind me. I went back to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. I heard banging on the other side of the door then Mabel's voice. "Dipper!" She screamed as she hit the door. "It won't open!" I yelled back. I continued twisting the door knob trying to possibly unlock it myself. "It's no use." The voice said. I turned around and put up my fists in defense. A burst of light consumed the room and the figure appeared. The light disappeared leaving a blue halo around the figure making him visible to see. "What do you want with me?!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond. We sat in silence for a moment. I took that moment to really look at him. He was just a shadow with no body. "What do you want with me?" I repeated in a more calm tone. He stayed silent for a moment, then he spoke. "You're under appreciated" he said. It kind of gave me a bit of a shock that he said that. "What?" I asked in confusion. "You thought you'd be better off gone. So I did that for you." He explained. I felt the same hurt as before, when I walked into the woods. My palms started to burn, as well as the cuts on my legs and arms. I could see the cuts because of my ghost form, but I could feel them. "Of course, I didn't complete the transformation." He continued. "I realized that you still had a reason" He added. I thought about this. A reason? For what? "What do you mean I had a reason?" I asked. "A reason to stay" he went on. "Your family, your friends, they have you a reason to stay." I thought of how Stan had treated me. Why would he give me a reason to stay? Then I thought of Mabel. She's been trying to help me this whole time. I looked back at the figure. He was nodding. "What?" I asked, questioning his nodding. "I listen to your thoughts." He answered. Then I realized something else. "If you let me go, then why did you go after my sister?" I asked. He stayed silent for a moment. "I needed you" he said. "The only way I could get you was with her." He added. The burning began to stop. "Why would you need me?" I asked. I was very lost.

I crossed my arms. Seriously, why did he need me so badly that he went through all this pain and kidnapping just to say he needed me. "I know you don't trust me, but this is very important." He explained in return of my thoughts. "Look, leaving you in the middle of the process messed you up. You became half of what I intended. This gave you a significant power inside." He continued. I didn't really understand what he was saying about a' significant power' but I kept listening. "You became more powerful because you have a human form. Once I realized this I decided you could help me." He said. I was getting frustrated that he wouldn't answer my question. "Why do you need me?" I repeated. "I've been working on this for a while now and you could make this a lot easier." He began. I kept my arms crossed. This had to be a really good reason for me to believe he's actually trying to help. "I've been collecting various things to help release souls. These souls are the souls of my people. I live in the shadow lands in another dimension. So these things I've been collecting are other depressed souls of your people." I explained. Was this guy serious? "So you want me to help you capture my kind to save your kind. Dude, seriously. No!" I answered with a strong voice. "Let me finish." He begged. I was unsure to even let him continue. I mean, the plan only benefits him and his people. He continued anyway. "The problem is that I don't want to capture these people anymore. I am one of few of my people left. They chose me to try and fix this. They thought that I was the smartest, but now... I don't even think they believe in me anymore. I needed to figure out a way to help my people without harming your people. I need to be able to bring them back after I get their depression. That why I need you, you're smart as well as powerful." I thought about this. Was I really smart enough to come up with something to help both of us? I can't let him take more people. But, now that I think about it, everyone has issues, this is just his. "Okay. But it might take time to think if a plan." I told him. His blue hora changed to a bright white, like mine. I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. I turned my head to look back at him. "I'll be back in the morning. Then we'll talk" he said and with a bright light, he vanished. I opened the door and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda fell to the ground at my feet. They were listening. "Go back to bed, we'll be busy tomorrow." I said as I fell into my bed face first. I pulled my covers over me again and turned towards the wall. I heard them moving around, then Mabel turned the light out. I sat in bed awake, waiting for the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Told by Dipper.**

I must have dosed off because I woke up to see the figure looking down at me. I let out a small yelp from surprise. This woke up everyone else. I sat up and rubbed my eyes feeling drowsy. I looked down at my watch. It was 6:30 am. "Why are you here so early?" I asked annoyed. "I said I'd be back in the morning." He answered. I got up and walked to the door. "I'll be right back" I said as I walked out closing the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some milk. Afterwards I went to the bathroom. I was leaving the bathroom when I heard Stan's voice behind me. "Hey Dipper, why you up so early?" He asked. I continued walking, acting like I didn't hear him. I didn't really want to talk at the moment. "Dipper?" He asked. He sounded sincere, which was weird. I stopped but didn't turn around. "Look I'm sorry okay. You don't need to ignore me just because of a joke." He said. He still didn't understand. It wasn't just that joke, it was the whole thing. He laughed at my pain and that's just plain hurtful. But what else could I do. He wouldn't believe anything I said about the journal, I guess all I could do was forgive him. I turned around to look at him. He was wearing his usual bum clothes. "It's fine Stan. I'm not mad anymore." I told him. With that I turned away and continued walking back to my room.

When I opened the door, I looked at the figure who was now sitting on my bed. He was sitting in the direction of Mabel. He must have been talking to her. Mabel looked at me bit confused. I could hear the figure talking about our conversation yesterday in the background. Mabel mouthed something to me I couldn't understand."What?" I asked her. She was never very good at mouthing her words."Why is he staring at me?" She asked in a quiet tone. "He's talking to you. Can't you hear him?" I answered. She shook her head. No? Was really the only one that could hear him? I looked over at Candy and Grenda who were sitting on the floor. "Can you hear him?" I asked. They both looked over at the figure then back to me. "No" Candy answered. Grenda shook her head. Great, another obstacle. The figure was still talking to Mabel. "Dude, they can't hear you." I told him. He looked at me then back at Mabel. "Oh. That explains why they're not responding" he answered. I tried thinking about a plan again. Then I realized. "Why exactly do you need the depressed people of Gravity Falls to free your people?" I asked. I just wanted to know how it all worked out. "Well... I kind of, maybe, made a deal that for each depressed soul I bring back, I get one of my own people back. BUT! I don't want to take your people anymore!" He said. "Wait. Who'd you make this deal with?" I asked. He obviously meant that there was someone else involved. He hesitated to answer. "I think you may have already encountered him." He moved to my bed and picked up my journal. I was about to stop him when he flipped through the pages. I stopped. He turned the book towards me to show what he was talking about. I let out a small gasp. I was actually shocked with who he showed me. Bill.

Of course the brain demon would be involved in this. I paced back and forth between the two beds as I thought. Why would Bill want these people? Then again, why did Bill want anything? I mean, he's insane. Everyone stared at me as a paced around trying to think of something. Thought after thought I couldn't come up with anything. "Dipper, don't stress about it too much. Your brain will explode! Kaboom!" Mabel said while using her hands to form and explosion around her head. She was right. I was thinking too hard on this. Maybe I should just calm down. I let out a sigh in distress. I couldn't think of anything. I took a break and sat down. Maybe I could just confront Bill. I mean, we defeated him once, maybe we can beat him again. "I think I have an idea." I said. They all put their attention towards me. "Maybe we can just confront Bill. We beat him before, a second time wouldn't be that bad." I said. Mabel looked at me wide-eyed. "Wait. Bill?! When did he get involved in this?" She yelled. She has absolutely hated Bill since the last time we met. "Bill is responsible for the figure guys people missing. He made a deal with Bill to be able to receive one person back with each depressed soul he brings back." I explained. She seemed a bit confused but she seemed to understand at least some of it because she hasn't asked any questions since. "How do we get to... Wherever you live?" I asked the figure guy. He waited a moment trying to think. "Do I dare take you there?" He asked. I was unsure about the whole thing but we had to go there. To save the people. "Yes" I responded. With that a flash if light consumed everything around me. All I could see was Candy, Grenda, and Mabel. Then a forest appeared around us. I looked around for the figure guy. He was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Told by Dipper.**

"Where'd you go?" I asked confused. Was this another trap? I really hope not. "I'm still here," I heard him say. A flash of light beamed behind me and he appeared with it. "Follow me" he said as he walked towards the forest. Once he reached the edge a darker blue light framed him and he disappeared. I looked at the girls in confusion. Mabel walked in the same direction as him and the same thing happened. The rest of us followed. After we passed through the weird wall thing, we were consumed with darkness. I could see Mabel and the figure guy standing ahead of me. "Where are we?" I asked as I approached them. "This is how I can transport from your world to mine." He answered. I was about to ask again but a white light distracted me. The light was growing stronger and bigger with each passing second. Finally the light captured us. I looked around to see a new landscape. The sky was red and the trees were purple. It looked like the exact same place we came but in other colors. This must have been his world. I noticed that not just me was awed by the stunning colors. Everyone was looking at it all, taking it all in. "Is this where you live?" I heard Grenda say. The figure nodded. "It's so colorful!" Mabel yelled. "Follow me" the figure said once more. I didn't hesitate this time. I just began following immediately. I looked back to make sure the girls were following too. I don't know why, but I just felt like they may have just wanted to stay in that spot a bit longer. But they were following same as me. I tripped over a rock realizing I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I fell to the ground but floated to save myself from actually hitting the ground. Candy still gazing at the marvelously colored forest tripped over me and we both hit the ground. I saw Mabel stop ahead and look back to see what happened. I stood up and waved at her to show we were fine. She continued walking. Candy sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow" she said as she adjusted her glasses. "Yea, sorry about that" I told her as I put my hand out to help her up. She grabbed my hand and I lifted her with a bit more force than I needed to. She fell forward and I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "It is okay. I am fine" she said with a small giggle. I released her shoulders and we continued.

We ran to catch up with everyone else who didn't seem to notice we fell behind. As we walked I could see a small building coming into view in the distance. The figure pointed at the building and said, "That's where he is keeping my people hostage." I looked back towards the building. The building was completely made of concrete and had a triangle over the entryway. Of course Bill would put that there. "And our people?" I asked. "I don't know" he answered. Disappointment flooded me. "Don't worry, we'll find them." I heard Mabel say. We trailed on towards the building. Once we were at the door we stopped. "So, is there an alarm system or something?" I asked. " I already have a plan but you all have to make it convincing." He said. We all exchanged glances. "What do we have to do?" Mabel asked. "Pretend you're unconscious." He answered. "Uh... How exactly will this work?" I asked. "I bring you into his office unconscious and he sets however many of my people free. But you will attack or whatever you have planned once we're in the office." He explained. I looked over at the girls. "Are you all okay with this?" I asked them. "Because if you don't I have another way in mind to get you in" I continued. They all stared at me then at the figure. They went into a small huddle and whispered their decisions. "I'm fine with it." Grenda said. "Me too" Mabel said with a big smile. I looked away towards Candy for her response. I glanced back at Mabel still with that creepy smile on her face. She turned towards Grenda and started talking. i couldnt hear what they were saying though. I looked back at Candy. She looked a bit unsure. I'm probably going to have to end up using my plan with her. She looked down at the floor. "Candy?" I asked getting her attention back. I think I'm just making this worse. "Why don't you do my plan instead" I said trying to make this a bit easier for her. "Okay" she said with a small smile.

"So, where's his office?" I asked the figure. "At the end of the hallway" he responded. "So we should start the plan right now." He added. The figure picked up Mabel and Grenda and they both fake passed out. My plan was pretty good though. I was just going to turn invisible and walk with him into the office. The only thing is I don't know if this will work with Candy. I was kind of hoping she'd be okay with the other plan. "So what is the plan, Dipper?" Candy asked. I changed into my ghost form and grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes focused on turning invisible. I opened them and looked at myself to make sure. I was completely invisible. I looked over at Candy who looked invisible too. It worked! "So can you see us?" I asked. Mabel opened her eyes and looked around. "I don't know where you are so Im guessing it worked" she said. "Good" I said. "I'm going to follow you into the office." I told the figure. He walked inside and I followed with Candy. A door at the end of the hallway glistened with light and a dark triangle on the door. The walls of the hallway were blank with no other doors. The entire hallway was only lit by the single door. I felt Candy tighten her grip on my hand. We continued anyway. The figure opened the door and I ran inside with Candy as he slowly walked in closing the door behind him. My idea was to show ourselves once Bill appeared and get the information on how to free everyone.

I moved across the wall of the office with Candy towards the desk. There was literally nothing on the desk. I opened the drawers checking for anything. Not a thing. Candy opened the drawers on the other side and pulled out a small locked box. I grabbed the box turning it invisible as well and searched the room for a key. The figure stood at the door holding Mabel and Grenda who were still pretending to be unconscious. I looked around them in the book cases by the door. Candy and I searched each book for anything. In the back of the bookshelf there was an indent. I reached and grabbed the key. Candy held the box as I put the key into the lock. "What do you think you're doing Pine Tree?" I jumped at the sound of Bill's voice. Candy made a small screech and nearly dropped the box. How did Bill know we were here. We were still invisible so how did he know. I became visible again as Mabel and Grenda hopped down and came towards us. Bill came into the room with fire in his hands ready to shoot. "Why did you bring these kids here, Zillion?" He said to the figure. I guess that's his name. "I'm done working for you. The deal's off!" He told Bill. Bill directed his aim at Zillion now. He turned a bright red with anger. "Then I guess your people will be imprisoned FOREVER!" Bill told him. I took the box from Candy and looked at it. There was this weird writing on it that I couldn't understand. "Open the box!" Zillion yelled as Bill shot him with fire. I didn't know what was in the box but it must have been pretty important. I put the key in the keyhole and twisted it opening the box. A bright light burst out of it and multiple orbs flew out of the room. "What?! You released my souls!" Bill yelled. So that's where he kept them. Well 1/2 of our plan is complete. Now to figure out how to release Zillion's people. "Guys, split up and look for a release button or something." I told the girls. They separated and searched the room. We basically tore the room apart as Bill fought with Zillion. We searched through more drawers and checked behind everything. Bill finally overpowered Zillion and knocked him out. Bill chased us out of the building and blocked off the entrance so we couldn't get back in. All I could think about is poor Zillion trapped inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Told by Dipper.**

I could have just stopped right there and left. What I came to do was finished. But I couldn't. What I needed to do was help both of us. Zillion and I. And right now he needs me most. "Guys, we have to get back in there!" I yelled as i pushed at the blocked entrance. As if it would budge. The door was blocked off with another concrete wall. "But how?" I heard Mabel say. She came up next to me waiting for my response. I was still pushing the entrance.

I let go and slid down against the wall with my back. I sat up against the wall and tucked my knees in front of me. How will we get in there. I didn't see any other entrances while we were in there. I thought for awhile. Not a single plan would work. I let out a sigh and rested my head back against the wall. I began to sink through it. I let out a gasp in surprise as I sat up once more. Then it occurred to me. I could WALK THROUGH the wall.

I stood up facing towards the wall and concentrated on becoming intangible. I walked through the wall to the other side. I stopped inside the dark hallway admiring my success. I turned around and walked back out to see Mabel staring at me. She sighed with relief. "Guys, I have a plan. Form a link." They looked at each other in confusion at first but did as I said and grabbed each others hands. I grabbed Mabel's empty hand and concentrated again. I began walking through the wall same as before making sure I concentrated even more. I didn't want someone's arm to end up half through the wall. That would probably be very painful. I walked all the way through and continued walking until I was positive everyone was through.

We all let go and stared at the door at the end of the hallway. You would expect there to be the sound of a struggle, arguing, fighting, things breaking. Instead there was a small buzzing. We cautiously walked towards the door, trying not to make a noise. We had to get through the door without being seen. "Link again" I whispered. Once again we grabbed each others hands. I concentrated even harder this time. Trying to make us intangible AND invisible at the same time. I walked through the door and walked along the wall until everyone was inside. I looked for Bill. He wasn't in here. It was safe. Sort-of. I let go and relaxed. I was starting to get a headache from concentrating on these powers. I put my hand up to my head to sooth the pain.

"You okay, bro?" Mabel said.

"I'm fine... I just think I should stop using these powers for awhile. I'm getting a headache trying to control them." I answered.

Mabel gave me a confused look then shrugged it off. We all spread out and looked for anything that would help us find Zillion. Mabel went towards the desk, Grenda went towards the cabinets, Candy went to the bookshelf, and I searched an area I hadn't seen before. It seemed like a small lounge area. Why would a triangle need a lounge area? I shook the thought and continued looking. The buzzing was quiet now. It probably must be coming from another part of the room. I followed the noise towards the desk. It grew louder. I passed by Mabel. She didn't seem to notice me. She was too immersed in papers and pencils to notice. I had no idea what she was doing, but I just ignored it and continued following the noise. As I reached the center of the room, the buzzing was deafening. I covered one of my ears and used my other hand to search the area. There wasn't much there though. There was only a rug and a coffee table. I started moving the coffee table off the rug. Mabel looked up from the pile of papers and came over to help. Then, Grenda, then, Candy. I ripped the rug away to reveal the hardwood flooring beneath. There were indents in the floor that formed a triangle. There was a larger indent in the middle of one of them. I got a grip through the larger indent and lifted up the flooring. The girls came up behind me to see the inside. It flooded with a bright blue light and a stairway leading under the floors. The buzzing became unbearable, I had to use both my hands to cover my ears and block out the noise.

I walked down the steps with the girls following behind me. The further we walked, the brighter the lights got and the louder the buzzing became. We finally ended up at the end of the hallway. There was another door. I could hear Zillion yelling. Wait, not yelling. Screaming. I never heard him scream before. Then again, a couple days ago, I haven't even heard him talk. His screams sounded agonizing. Bill must be torturing him or something. I looked back at the girls. Mabel's eyes were open wide with his screams. Her eyes were watering too. Candy and Grenda seemed more in shock than upset. I opened the door. Zillion was constricted with cuffs around every limb. It was horrifying to look at. There were wires attached to him. I followed to where the wired led as to cut them off. Instead I saw Bill holding a button connected to the wires. I heard a gasp and then looked at Zillion. He saw me. I put my finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded. I looked back at Bill who was threatening to push the button again.

"Zillion, I told you. I don't like it when people break deals with me." Bill said as he slowly pressed the button again.

I electricity travel the wires to Zillion. He screamed again. I winced at his scream. I couldn't bear the noise. The buzzing didn't annoy me, it was just his screams. I looked back at Bill. He had a pleased look on his face. He set the remote down and came my way. I grabbed everyone and turned invisible. He passed over us and closed the door on the way out. I let go and laid down on the ground. It was hard controlling this. I took a few short breaths then stood back up. Mabel had already gone over to the remote and was attempting to rip the wires out of it.

"Why'd you come back?" Zillion said from the other end of the room.

I paused before answering. "We made a deal, remember?" I answered. "I am a man of my word."

"Man?" Mabel giggled as she ripped a wire out.

"Seriously?" I looked over to her, giving her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"What?" she said in a joking tone as she pulled out another.

I went back to Zillion. Grenda came over and tried helping to break the cuffs off. They wouldn't budge. I heard Mabel yell "success" as she dropped the remote on the floor. It was no longer connected to Zillions containment thing. Grenda bashed, punched, and tried ripping the cuffs. Nothing worked.

"Isn't there a key or something?" I asked.

"No need. You can get me out." He answered.

I slapped my forehead realizing what he meant. It was so obvious. I grabbed his wrist and turned intangible. He fell through the cuffs and landed onto the floor. After I let go I felt a bit light headed. I was about to fall but steadied myself to stay standing. I wasn't going to pass out. Not again. I regained my balance but a beam of light rose around me. I changed back to my normal form.

"What?" I asked myself.

I became so weak that I actually changed back to my regular form? I don't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. I didn't bother to think about it and began gathering with everyone. The buzzing was still in my ears but didn't bother me as much anymore.

"Wait..." Mabel said. She looked around the room. "Where's Candy?" She asked.

I last saw her with Grenda before we walked into the room. Did she walk away? Did she not come in with us? I felt a bit concerned now. We looked at Grenda.

"What? I don't know where she went." She said.

I looked back at Mabel. Worry swept her face. I was pretty concerned too. What if something happened that we didn't see? I opened the door and was startled to see Candy in the doorway. She had a smile across her face and looked like she was dying to say something.

"Candy? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

She smiled and started to shake with excitement. "I FOUND THEM!" She shrieked.

"Who?" Grenda said.

"The people! Zillion's people!" She said. She laughed with excitement.

I looked over to Zillion and smiled. This was a good thing. Now the only problem is, we don't know where Bill is or when he'll come back.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"They are at the other end of the hallway. There are these weird tube things that each have a figure like Zillion." Candy answered.

That set Zillion off. He ran down the hallway to the room Candy said. We all followed him hastily. He burst through the door and electricity zapped him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. In front of him floated Bill. Holding a taser. The excitement flushed from Candy and she grabbed me in fear. Mabel stood next to me and Grenda behind us. Bill stared at us. Red with anger and ready to strike.


	21. Chapter 21

**Told by Dipper.**

Bill stared at us with anger in his eye (Yes he only had one eye). "How did you get back in?" He asked. His voice boomed with anger. I looked back at the girls. They were staring back at me wide-eyed waiting for me to answer him. Candy was still latched onto me. She had the same expression as Mabel and Grenda. Speechless. I had to think of a way out of this. I felt a bit stronger, maybe I could try my powers again. The only thing I knew that would affect him is that green ray I used before. But that was on accident. I didn't know how to use it yet. But it's my only option.

I tried changing again. This became easier to do now that I figured out how to change. I pulled my right hand into a fist and faced it towards Bill. "It doesn't matter how," I began to say. I tightened my fist and it began to glow a soft green. "it only matters that you're going down." My fist was now a bright green. I opened my hand and aimed towards him. A bright ray shot out of my hand knocking Bill to the other side of the room unconscious. My hand now left green smoke coming off it. I looked back at the girls. The fear was gone but they looked more surprised now.

"Come on! We have to help Zillion!" I shouted snapping them out of whatever trance they were in. Zillion lay motionless, face down on the floor before us as we ran to him. We surrounded him and turned him over. His chest moved up and down. He was alive. I don't think a tazer can do that much damage to a human. But Zillion wasn't a human. We had no idea what he was. So something like this could be fatal. He was still weak from the containment thing. This could have made things worse for him. He moaned as we rolled him over. "Zillion? Zillion, wake up!" Mabel shouted. She patted his face to wake him. He moaned louder this time. He rolled to his side and curled into a ball covering his chest. We turned him back up again. We looked at anything that could have been damaged by the tazer. Where it hit him was the most important thing to find. He brought his hands up to his chest again. He must have been hit there. I moved his hands away to see. And what I had feared was true. He was struck in the heart. Grenda noticed this and began to tear up. I don't think I've ever seen her once cry. Mabel soon started too.

Zillion's aura began to fade to a gray. "No. No no no no no, Zillion, please do not die!" Candy said across from me. She put her hands to her face when he didn't respond. His aura was getting darker. Then he finally spoke. "Save them" He said. His voice trailed off and his aura became pitch black. His body faded into a gray smoke, then disappeared. Mabel was now hysterically crying with Grenda. While Candy had her hands cupped around her face. Her shoulders bounced lightly as she sobbed. I relaxed my shoulders and looked to the ground. He was gone. And I couldn't have done anything to help him. _Save them._ I repeated to myself. His last words.

I understood what he meant. I stood up and looked around the room. Bill was still unconscious at the other side. I looked at the wall behind me. There were rows, by rows, of people that all looked like Zillion, but all had different features. All locked up in a glass containment cell. _Save them._ I walked towards the cell and knocked. One of them looked towards me then came my way. It looked like a woman from what I could tell. I heard her muffled voice as came to the glass. I was going to save them. It was the last thing I could do to help Zillion. I backed up from the cell and pulled my hand into a fist and aimed it at the cell. It became a soft then bright green. I opened my hand as I let out another ray. Breaking a hole into the glass. The pieces shattered onto the ground. The cell was still intact though. I heard one of the girls get up from behind me, noticing the noise. The all came to my side as I repeatedly shot the cell until the glass came crashing down. The people poured out and ran. The woman from before came up to me and began to speak.

"Where did Zillion go?" She asked

"You know him?" I responded. I gulped at the thought of Zillion. I was afraid to break the news to her.

"I'm his wife. I was glad to see he wasn't in the cell, but I thought I heard him." She said as she looked around.

"uh... He was here" I choked out, I had to tell her. "He-"

"Where did he go?" She cut me off. I could hear Mabel beginning to cry again. The woman noticed her crying and seemed to get a bit uncomfortable.

"He... died... just moments ago." I managed to say. "The last thing he said was to save you guys..."

She pulled her hands to her mouth and became tight. Her aura became a light blue. I became tense, waiting for her reaction. I felt a pit in my stomach. "He died trying to save us..." She whispered. I sighed. I hated making people feel bad. The woman came to me and hugged me. "Thanks for telling me," She said softly. A flash of light consumed me once more and I changed back. But... I didn't mean to. She set me down. 'What happened' I though to myself. I tried changing back. It wouldn't work. "You're normal again." She said. The pit in my stomach disappeared. I felt relieved. The buzzing noise was completely gone now. "No more powers?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled. "Thank you." It felt good to be normal again. I mean, powers are cool and all, but they're not me.

I walked back to the girls who were standing side-by-side watching my conversation with the woman. They heard everything. "Why'd you give up your powers?" Grenda asked. "I don't need them." I said as we walked back up the stairs to Bill's office. Speaking of Bill where is he? He must still be unconscious. But just in case we walked a bit faster. We walked down the hallway to the door. It was open again. The wall blocking it had disappeared. I became suspicious as I walked out the door. We walked the same trail back to the tunnel.

We walked slowly taking in the beautiful world of Zillion's. I looked back and stopped noticing why I had been so suspicious. The entire building disappeared. I turned back ignoring mys suspicions and kept walking. Grenda in front of me with Mabel and Candy walking behind them. I caught up to Candy trying to fill the space. She noticed me come up and gave me a small smile. Mabel and Grenda softened their pace as we came to the tunnel. I walked through the dark wishing I had my lantern like before. I completely forgot where I even put it. They followed behind me one by one until we reached the other side. I thought about how Zillion had led us through here. How little I had trusted him at first. I pushed the thought of Zillion out of my mind. Once we reached the woods I shielded my eyes from the sunlight. It was bright and hot as usual. The girls came out of the tunnel with the same reaction. I waited until everyone was out before walking again. I started to walk on the trail out of the woods. The girls followed. We walked the way back silent. I noticed Mabel hanging her head low.

"Mabel, don't be upset. We did all we could." I said, though I doubted that did any help.

"But we didn't help Zillion. We COULDN'T help Zillion." She said looking at me with small tear duds in the corners of her eyes.

"But we DID help him. We saved his people. That's all we could have helped him with." I told her. She wiped her tears away.

"Okay..." She said with a light smile to me.

We walked the rest of the way silent, which wasn't too far. The Mystery Shack was a mere 100 feet away. Candy walked by my side the entire time. Grenda next to her, Mabel on my other side. As we walked up the steps of the Shack, I caught a glimpse of Stan staring at us as we walked in. I looked at us wondering what there was to be staring at. We were filthy. Mabel's hands were streaked with black lines from pulling out the wires and small paper cuts on her fingers. Probably from the pile of files she buried herself in before. Grenda's shirt had dust stuck to it and her hands were very red from breaking things. Candy hair was a bit messed up but her glasses had a big crack in them. Meanwhile I looked the worst. My knees were stained with the blood that dripped down to my socks and my vest was ripped in a few areas. No wonder he was staring at us weirdly. I began to speak. "Uh... I-" "I don't even want to know" Stan said as I began to explain. "Where were you, anyway?" He asked. "The woods." I said as we walked up the stairs.

As soon as we got to the attic, we all sat and rested on the floor. "Some day, huh?" Mabel said. "Yea" we all said in unison. We stayed silent for a moment. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I heard them quietly speaking after I closed the door. What they were talking about I don't know, but it must have been the same thing as the past times they talked after I left the room. As I entered the bathroom I scanned the room for a sponge. I found one in the shower, put soap on it, and ran it under warm water. After I washed away I checked the cabinets for some band-aids. I pulled out the small box and sat on the toilet as I put them on my knees. I took my vest off and went back to the attic with it in hand. I walked in and sat on my bed observing the rips trying. "Mabel, you can fix these rips, right?" I asked as I held up the vest. She nodded and smiled with a slight "mhm." I set the vest on my bed and sat back down on the floor as Mabel got up to go clean up as well. I looked over and Candy and Grenda. Candy wasn't wearing her glasses while she was brushing out her hair. Grenda had changed into another shirt.

"So, what were you guys talking about before?" I asked. I was curious. Plus we had too much silence on the way. Candy put her glasses back on and looked at Grenda who was staring right back at her. "We were...uh..." Candy began. "...talking about girl stuff" Grenda said then smiled. Mabel had walked in with band-aids all over her fingers. As soon as she sat down with us, Candy and Grenda got up at the same time. They looked at each other before dashing for the door. Grenda made it out and closed the door behind her leaving Candy in the room with us. Candy looked back and let out a small laugh. She slowly walked back over and sat down in the same spot as before. "Whoa, what's going on? What did I miss?" Mabel said as she fidgeted with her band-aids. "I asked what you guys were talking about." I told her. She looked up at me, then at Candy. "Oh... you know... girl stuff" She answered. They obviously weren't going to talk so I just dropped the subject.

After we all got cleaned up, Candy and Grenda had to leave. They helped us clean the attic from their stay and talked with us until their parents came. It was good to have everything back to normal, but every once in awhile, I'd have to push the thought of Zillion out of my mind. I'm sure he's happy wherever he is.

**Zillion:**

I passed on. There's nothing left I could do. I left Dipper with the duty of saving my people. I'm still here though. I can see everything. I saw my wife, Emelia, and her sorrow consumed me with guilt that I couldn't stay longer. That I couldn't be there when she got out. That I couldn't see my child once. She carries my baby and holds him as a memory of me. She will tell him what had happened to me. How I had risked my life for everyone. How the heroes carried out my task. How my last words were _Save them. _Little will she know, I'll be watching, from wherever I am. And little will she feel when I say that I'm happy here.

_The End._


End file.
